Power
by PhysicNightmare
Summary: (Loki and OC)"A step closer, Metal Man and her blood shall decorate the pavement". "Loki, put that hot chick down!" "Stark?" "Yes it is! You a fan?" "Tony focus, this lady is being held hostage" (Tony and OC)
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV:

I yawned, not even bothering to hide my boredom and annoyance that I had been dragged to this gala by my idiot friend. Actually, Sophie, my best friend, wasn't an idiot at all; she was very intellectual and cultural. Unlike me, who preferred going to the movies then getting pizza. I wandered through the crowd and attempted to make meaningless small talk. My annoyance quickly grew as only a handful of them spoke English.

After 2 hours of grinning at random strangers I decided it would be best for everyone if I sat in the corner and sipped my champagne. My red hair was hanging loosely down my shoulders and bounced every time I raised my glass to my mouth.

I had been paying no attention to the environment around me at all, apart from checking out the dishy bartender, but suddenly screams erupted from the center of the main hall and people flooded out shrieking with terror.

Immediately my thoughts turned to Sophie and frantically pushed through the crowd to find her. As I got to the hall my stomach churned at the sight before my eyes;

A man lay withering on a stone table bleeding and screaming in pain. Rushing over to him, I tore part of his shirt off and held it on the empty socket in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. Realizing that there was slim chance of his survival, I began to silently pray in my head for a miracle to happen. A cool tear trickled down my face but was quickly wiped away as a warm hand grabbed my shoulder and tore me away from the now dead man.

I saw Sophie who took my hand and began to run with me through the crowd. The run turned into a frantic struggle as I desperately tried to push past the people to escape the nightmare.

I poured out into the square only to see a tall, lean man with raven hair and forcing and yelling the guests to their knees. They fell without a word and were too ashamed to meet each other's eyes. Sophie pulled me down to my knees too.

"Why are we kneeling to this vile person?" I whispered under my breath.

Sophie looked at the floor and sharply said, "Did you see what that thing did the poor man? He took out his eye! I'm sure he wouldn't think twice about doing the same thing to us."

"So we're kneeling to save our own skin?" I shot back but my conversation swiftly ended with the man saying.

"In the end you will always kneel"

"Not to men like you" A elderly gentlemen next to me stood up and spoke against the madman.

"There are no men like me" The psycho replied coolly.

"There are always men like you" The old man spoke back again.

"Look to your elder people, let him be an example" The man raised the blue glowing staff before the him and the elderly man's eyes widened in terror...

"STOP!" I jumped up in front of the man, only half aware of what I was doing.

"Ohh look! An angel steps up to protect you from your own stupidity. You humans just don't know when to give up. You need to learn, so would the lady be so kind to step aside?"He mocked while eyeing me up and down.

"But don't feel left out I'm not done with you yet." He smirked , causing me to blush violently, but still guarding the old man from the psychopath.

"I said step ASIDE"

"No" I said defiantly.

"No? You don't want to anger me Midgardian."

Midgardian? Yep, this was one crazy dude, I thought to myself and replied "Maybe not but I don't take ..." Before I could finish my sentence I was thrown to the side and I crashed into the floor. I opened my eyes to see an oddly dressed man standing over me with a worried expression on his face.

"You okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked, an eyebrow raised at his attire.

"Captain America. It's been nice to meet you ma'am but I suggest you run."

"Good plan Batman."A weak smile crossed the Captain's face before he turned and ran towards the center of the crowd.

Getting up and brushing myself off, I turned to Sophie who was by my side and together we ran. Suddenly I heard a terrified scream and turned to see a small girl standing still, sobbing and only a few meters away from the fight. I turned on my heels and headed for her. Within seconds I got to the sobbing girl and scooped her into my arms. The girl clutched my neck and laid her head into my chest.

I saw the terrified parents on the pavement and quickly plopped her into her dad's arms. Suddenly I felt a different arm, snake around my middle and quickly turned to see the raven haired man grinning down at me.

* * *

I tried to scream but as soon as I opened my mouth his hand clamped down on my jaw. Before I could respond the raven haired man had spun me around and then pulled me in so my back was pressed firmly against his chest. I tried to elbow him in the ribs but instead my elbow collided with golden armor, causing me to jump in pain as I knocked my funny bone.

I heard the man behind me chuckle quietly and out of the corner of my eye I saw him raise his hand with the scepter in and I soon felt the cool metal on my neck. My heart was pounding and I knew that if I moved even the slightest bit, that the blade would slice my neck in two. I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to block it all out.

THUMP. A noise that sounded like a combination of bricks and metal colliding caused the ground to shake. I felt the man behind me smirk against my neck, and then say "A step closer, Metal Man and her blood shall decorate the pavement".

"Loki, put that hot chick down!" A familiar voice responded.

"Stark?" I said, through Loki's hand.

"Yes it is! You a fan?" I heard him reply; man, this guy had a short attention span I thought to myself.

"Tony focus, this lady is being held hostage" Captain America said. Thank god one of them was paying attention to your predicament.

Behind me, I heard Loki let out a sigh and pulled the scepter's blade closer to my neck, obviously annoyed at my conversation with the superheroes. I squeaked at this action and that quickly pulled back the superheroes to reality.

"Darling, I think that it's time to make our dramatic exit. Care to let out a little scream for me?" His hot but cold-like breath against my neck caused me to erupt in Goosebumps, I shuddered violently which made Loki let out a sickening laugh as his hand lowered from my mouth to my waist.

After seeing me refuse to scream, he suddenly tightened his grip on me so much that I couldn't breathe. I let a small scream before my eyes begin to feel very heavy and the world around me drifted into darkness...

* * *

**Hello! A new story to keep me occupied with. :) **

**Requested by a close friend, Alice. **


	2. Megan Fox

Alice's POV... Again.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a hotel. A normal room with one double bed which I was now lying on. As I sat up on the bed, I desperately tried to remember the events of last night and how I was now in this hotel. Suddenly it all came flooding back to me in one painful second. The murder. Loki. The nice man in the strange outfit. Being kidnapped.

"Oh crap" I said aloud. I jumped out of the bed and bolted for the door and rattled the handle in a feeble attempt to open it. Someone had locked it with a padlock and the key was gone. Hang on, I thought, if the door was locked from this side than the man who had locked it was on this side too... Realization filled me as I whipped around to the toilet door to find Loki leaning on the door frame with an eyebrow raised staring at me with a grin on his face.

"I doubt rattling that handle will help you much dear" he said stepping towards me. Fear took over and caused the tiny hairs on my neck to stand on end and my legs to stiffen.

"Wh...what do you want?" I stuttered, stepping back towards the wall trying to create distance between the two of us.

"I want many things" he replied stepping closer to me so his face was inches away from mine. "I want the world, the deaths of those who did me wrong and you, Alice."

"Come again?" I whispered, hoping I had misheard him.

"I. Want. You. You're different. You stand up for those who need it. You're beautiful on the inside as well as the out, yet you have a flame, a spark that lets you do what you want whilst helping others. The qualities of a Queen." He purred in my ear and both of his arms came up to trap me against the wall.

"You know nothing about me" I said while meeting his lustful stare with my own death glare.

"I do. And soon I shall know more. I'll know what you love, what you fear, what you care for and what you despise. I'll know every inch of your mind and body and you will be mine." He ran his hand up and down my body as spoke the final sentence.

"No!" I said as I brought my knee up to collide with his crotch. He yelped in pain and moved his hands away from me to shield the area from any further attacks. Knowing the door was locked I ran to the window and began furiously pounding on it to get someone's attention. The street was completely empty. I turned back as I heard Loki get up behind me but I saw he was already standing merely centimeters away from me. He grabbed me by the throat and pulled me in close to his face.

"You are going to regret doing that."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Helicarrier...

"Okay listen Banner, you don't seem to understand how HOT this girl was." Tony stated. He was sitting at the table in the conference room with a packet of blueberries in his hand, his feet up on the table and with all the other Avengers staring at him, most of them with their heads in their hands.

"Look Tony, I'm sure she looked great. You have been telling us about her for the last half an hour. So now can we please move on!" Natasha snapped glaring towards the billionaire who grinned at her.

"Oh Natasha, you're going green. Are you turning into the Hulk or are you just turning green with jealousy?" Tony laughed at her angered expression.

"Why on Earth would I be jealous of her? Anyway she just got kidnapped by the psycho, so she's probably dead" She spat back.

"I doubt very much that the lady is dead" Thor said, interrupting the argument. "Loki wouldn't just take a human simply because he thought that she was beautiful"

"Better-than-Megan-Fox-beautiful though" Tony muttered quietly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"YES WE GET IT TONY... wait, better than Megan Fox? Really? " Bruce asked curiously, a crooked smile appearing on his face as he spoke.

"Getting back to the matter at hand, Loki must have taken this girl for a reason. She must be of value; Loki hates the humans and would not normally want to be in their presence unless they were of importance to him." Thor said, ignoring Tony and Bruce and starting up a conversation with Natasha and Steve.

"We may have a problem" Everyone looked up to see Fury standing at the door with a very worried expression on his face.

"And what is that problem, Cyclops?" Tony smirked at Fury.

"We just pulled her file. Her name is Alice G."

"AND?" Natasha asked briskly.

"That's all we know"

"Nothing else? A hometown? Criminal record? Age? Parents?" Steve asked narrowing his eyes.

"That's the problem. A very skilled someone must have got to the file before us and deleted all the information they could without being detected. It was planned kidnapping." Fury said, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"See! This Alice has something, power or knowledge that Loki wants, and if there is one thing I know about my brother, it's that he'll stop at nothing to gain it." Thor said, shame swept over his face of saw everyone else, especially Tony tense up.

"Comforting!" Tony's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We have a picture of her from the security cameras which we're currently running through system. It's only a matter of time before we find her." Fury said and watched everyone else depart from the room groaning.

He laid back in the chair and closed his eyes. This is going to be a very hard few days.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you all for the lovely feedback, decided to update today! Ill be updating every two days at the least. Or just everyday depending!:D**


	3. A lesson on when not to laugh

**Alice's POV (As always)**

I struggled in his grasp, desperately clawing at his hands with my nails as I felt my chest begin to close up from the lack of eyes sparkled with amusement as not a single scratch appeared on his hand despite my efforts.

"Please..." I whispered as I felt myself begin to approach unconsciousness. My eyes were throbbing and felt like they were going to roll right back into my skull if he didn't stop choking me. Just as I felt sure that I would pass out, Loki released his grip and dropped me to the floor in a crumbled heap, looking down at me scrambling on the ground. For the first few seconds, I just sat there breathing heavily, trying to get my breathe back before gingerly touching my neck to check out the damage. Bruises everywhere. Perfect.

You looked up to glare at Loki to only find him already inches away from my face after kneeling down to my level. I shuffled back from him only to have him close the space within seconds with him grabbing my chin, forcing to look him in the eyes.

"I should have killed you for that Alice, it's only because you're vital to my plan that I didn't. So try it again, and well, it won't be pleasant for you" Loki spoke, his words dripping with venom.

"H-how do you know my name? And how am I vital to your plan? And what is that plan exactly?" My voice shook from terror. This man, kidnaps me, traps me in a hotel room and throttles me? This in no way was this going to lead to something good.

"You don't think I know of your powers? It's true that you have managed to contain them for some while now using those pills but I'm sure they'll work just fine once you stop using them. It would be a shame for that one little accident you caused to be the reason why such a powerful being should stay hidden." Loki spoke smirking at me all the while. HE KNEW?

"You know about my powers?" I muttered quietly "...and the accident? That's how you knew my name? You've been stalking me?! WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Loki of Asgard. God of Mischief and Lies, heir to the throne of Asgard and Jotunheim and ruler of Midgard. Your future king." Loki said smugly, this guy cannot be serious.

"Fine" I sighed "don't tell me."

"You don't believe that I'm a god?!" Loki asked in disbelief and anger, still holding me close to his face, so I could feel his hot breath against my cheek.

"Nope. If anything you're someone from Rock of Ages" I giggled, confidence flooding back to me. I realized that it wasn't the best situation to be joking around but this was too funny. This guy was convinced that he was a god. I had seen my fair share of weird and I knew perfectly well that there were some 'gifted' people in the world, but a god? No, there was no such thing.

"You are such a strange mortal, you laugh even though you're in the clutches of someone infinitely more powerful than you, who knows all about your past and wants to use you for his own purpose. Why do you not fear me?" Loki question, releasing me from his grip and taking a step back, his eyes scanning me as he tried to understand my actions.

"Whoa wait. I fear you. A strange man kidnaps you and knows everything about you? Anyone who wouldn't be scared of that would be an idiot. I just have a habit of saying things at the most inappropriate of times, ever since I was a kid my mouth got me in trouble."

"That I can believe. So do you wish to know why I know about you?"

"That would be nice." I said, a little bit cautious of his sudden cooperation.

"I need a powerful energy source for my own plans. There are only two things in the universe that can provide me with that kind of power; you and an object called the Tesseract. The Tesseract isn't important right now, but I knew I needed to find you. Rumors about you Alice have circled the realms for years now. A heart of gold, a beautiful body and power that men lust for. I knew when you stood up to protect that idiot in Stuttgart that you were the one, I thought it would be hard to find you in that crowd but you made it so easy. Like an angel among demons. " He purred the last part out, his emerald eyes fixed on me constantly.

"Well, that's creepy. But you still haven't told me what's your plan is. And how did you know that I'd be at the gala? I didn't even want to go myself."

"You will know in good time, my pet" Loki said, a white smile appearing on his gorgeous face. GORGEOUS?! What no, I can't find the crazed man who kidnapped me to be attractive, could I?

"Pet? I'm your pet now? What happened to being beautiful and powerful angel?"

"You are everything I said, but you are also something else."

"Free to go?" I tried.

"No" He smirked "You're mine"

* * *

**Hello! Sorry if this is such a short chapter, I'v been through a lot lately and finally had a day to reply to people, update stories and read you'r reviews! I honestly didn't know how popular this would get, I'm on just on chapter 3! Thanks for all your amazing reviews, follows and favs and Ill hopefully be updating soon! Thanks guys!**


End file.
